Tokyo Yakuza
by goddess on earth
Summary: Kagome is of the Kokushibyou yakuza, while Sesshoumaru is the Kuroninjou yakuza. Both gangs are mortal enemies, but what happens when unexpected events happen and sparks fly and when one doesn't know who the other really is? SessKag DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Character Intro

**Tokyo Yakuza**

**Summary: **Kagome is the Kumichou of the Kokushibyou yakuza, Sesshoumaru is the Kumichou of the Kuroninjou yakuza. Both gangs are mortal enemies, but what happens when unexpected events happen and sparks fly and one doesn't even know who the other REALLY is? SessKag

Character Introduction

**Hint: Just tells you who the people are in this AU and their status in the underworld, but it is not a chapter, for that you must click the purple button with the arrow in the right hand corner. This section is only to make sure you are not confused.**

**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Shippou/Rin (Older versions, not the eight year olds...)

Miroku/Sango (No brainer here...)

Inuyasha/??? (Help me out here, I have no idea and I'm considering an AU Kikyo, one that isn't a bitch, but sweet, timid and shy...)

**P.S. Every one of the major characters in this Fan Fic are youkai, what type, doesn't really matter except for the leading characters. **

**Kagome Higurashi- 18 years old- Kokushibyou yakuza-** the Souta Higurashi, also known as the Lord of the Eastern Lands,'s sister. She is endowed with the gifts of beauty, skill in the art of combating, and wit, and as the Kumichou of the Kokushibyou gang, which happens to be one of the deadliest gangs in Japan, which in return makes her well known around the Japanese Underworld. For she know as Kagome Higurashi during the day and in public as the next heiress to the Eastern Lands; while at night, she known as the Kumichou of the Kokushibyou yakuza called "**Michiko**" or during assassins she disguises as "**Shikyo no Tennyo"**, the mysteriously deadly assassin of the Eastern lands who shows mercy to none.

**Daytime/Public** Kagome Higurashi, Heiress to Eastern Lands (Happy, optimistic, and has _nothing_ to do with the yakuza) Silver hair, aqua blue eyes, a red star on her forehead, and 2 pink stripes on each cheek.

**Yakuza meetings/fights/in clubs** Michiko, Kumichou of Kokushibyou yakuza (Calm and Intimidating mein) Raven Black hair, red eyes, and 2 silver stripes on each cheek.

**Assassinations** Shikyo no Tennyo, Deadly top assassin of Kokushibyou (Cold, Unforgiving, and is never seen by anyone other than her target, who are killed the next second.) Silver hair with black streaks, blue eyes with red specks, and two black stripes adorning each cheek.

_(Does that make it easier? Just so you know; nobody knows that these three different people are actually the same person. Only her gang, Sango, Shippou, Keade and Souta know that Kagome is actually Michiko.) Talk about split personalities…_

She and her brother live in different estates, for she lives in the capital Tokyo, and he lives in Kyoto. Kagome's mansion houses most of her gang members (around 53), which consists of Sango, Shippou, Keade (healer only), and other youkai and several spiritual ningen (mikos and monks). To the world, Kagome and Michiko appears to be described as "deadly beauty", while Shikyo no Tennyo is described to be beautiful, cold and unemotional, either characters you don't want to mess with for they will get revenge on you one way or another. She is silver Inuyoukai.

**Sesshoumaru Takayama- 23 years old- Kuroninjou yakuza- **the Lord of the Western Lands and the Kumichou of the yakuza Kuroninjou, which is considered as one of the deadliest gangs in Japan. He is infamous for his steely cold golden eyes and his intimidating air of superiority which drills fear into the hearts of many. Though he may be assumed as a bluffing pretty boy at first sight, you may have assumed wrong for he is not as fragile as he seems, for he is fully capable of ripping you apart…piece by piece bare handedly. If the name Sesshoumaru or Kuroninjou itself doesn't scare you, then **Hakujou** shall, for that is Sesshoumaru's yakuza name, which is written on the walls after special assassinations.

His whole gang, the Kuroninjou lives in his mansion in the city of Tokyo, since he decided that if they were all in the same area than they would be able to get to a fight sooner than if they were separated. The main people in his group are Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Rin; and his group has about 55 including those above. And as you all have assumed, he is still an Inu youkai in this fan fic. He may appear to have no weaknesses to all, but everyone had a weak spot whether they like it… or not…

**Inuyasha Takayama- 20 years old- Kuroninjou yakuza-** the second in command for the Western Lands meaning he is only a step below Sesshoumaru in the ranking for the gang. He is a temperamental, rude, and rash but has this cute boyish charm, making you forget your anger at him sometimes. He may be seen as rude and uncaring to most, but that is just his way to mask his care to survive in this scary world of the Japanese Underworld. He is an Inu hanyou.

**Sango Uchihara- 19 years old- Kokushibyou yakuza - **Kagome's best friend and basically her assistant, since she tells Kagome what is happening with the gangs, takes care of Shippou, a big aspect in all of the fights, and also helps with anything else she can do. She also happens to have been one of the first members of the gang that Kagome, with the help of her father, had started, being about a step down of Kagome.

**Miroku Higurashi- 20 years old- Kuroninjou yakuza- **One of the higher ranked leaders of Sesshoumaru's gang, Inuyasha's best friend as well as Souta/Kagome's cousin, though he doesn't know about his sweet, angelic dear cousin being the gangster leader of the nationally feared blood lusting yakuza named Kokushibyou… Miroku's personality is basically the same as the manga though. For example he is calm, collected, level headed, and has enough common sense to analysis the situation before jumping into it and getting into deep trouble.

**Rin Takayama- 15 years old- Kuroninjou yakuza-** Sesshoumaru's healer, adopted daughter, and is looked upon as a younger sister in the gang. Rin is the type of person who is always optimistic and cheerful, and appears to be completely oblivious to the world beyond the walls, yet she is smarter than she lets on. She also with her happy nature attracts the attention and fondness of other allies and enemies alike. She also holds a secret that she won't let out…She is in love with one of the enemy…

**Shippou Higurashi- 16 years old- Kokushibyou yakuza-** Kagome's adopted son, since his mother died a couple of months ago and he had no where left to turn to he went to Kagome, the person who he looked up to like an older sister and was already 18, so she was legally able to become his guardian so he didn't need to be adopted since he had two more years to go, although he will probably still stay with Kagome. In being old enough, he is also an important part of the gang for his skills in hand to hand combat. Even though he tries to act mature and responsible, Shippou, like Rin, holds this unique childish air to him which attracts many. He also has a problem though, for he also likes one across enemy's borders.

**Souta Higurashi- 17 years old- none, but supports Kokushibyou gang- **Lord of the Eastern Lands, Miroku's cousin, and last but not least, Kagome's younger brother. Originally when he was growing up, he and his sister would play and have fun, even though they knew it would not last for long since Kagome was to receive the Eastern Lands and the title that comes with it. But knowing Kagome, she refused it knowing her brother wanted nothing more than to become Lord, so when the time came for her to inherit it, she signed a legal document, giving him just as much right to rule over it as she. So even though they both own it, Kagome basically lets him handle it since she has her gang to deal with. Basically, Souta is just an easy going, playful type of guy, and has to pretend to not know of his sister's gang when talking to anyone other than her.

**Japanese Vocab:**

**Yakuza-** Mafia or Gang

**Kokushibyou-** Black death/plague

**Kuroninjou-** Black bloodshed

**Youkai-** Demon

**Ningen-** Human

**Shikyo no Tennyo-** Angel/Nymph of Death

**Kumichou-** Godfather/Top leader (yakuza)

**Hakujou- **Heartless

**Inu-** Dog

**Hanyou-** Half Human/Half Demon

I know I know… This is not a chapter, but more like a character intro, so don't comment about that, but the idea. I shall have the real chapter by Tues at the latest… Please tell me if you like the idea! Bye. Remember; please click the purple button below… It only takes a minute or two…


	2. Meeting the Devil

Hi, me again. I know these chapters are short but bear with me, I will try and do an update every 2 or 3 days max, unless you prefer longer chapters once a week. Idk… It's your opinion; it doesn't really effect/matter to me.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Devil

There was a lone wealthy house, just sitting there in the rain while the lighting flashes across the sky off into the forest area, several hours away from all the city life. And inside that isolated house, there were dozens of bodyguards crawling around, patrolling the hallways for even the slightest sign of an intruder. But more importantly, there is one small room on the second floor, decorated with only an extravagant fireplace, a large glass window overlooking the natural beauty of the untouched land, a single door, and a solitary black leather chair in front of the fire. And in that single leather chair, sat a man, and that specific man even though in the worst situation, just sat there looking calmly into the heart of the fire while talking to the other man in the room who was dressed in black guarding that single door.

"She is coming tonight. I just know it." The man in the leather chair, still portraying absolute tranquility, said while drinking a glass of champagne.

"Who is she and why is she coming tonight?" The man in black guarding the door, asked the frightfully serene man in front of him.

"I pissed off a yakuza group… the Kokushibyou yakuza to be exact..."

"I have heard of them. What did you do to them to make want to send someone after you?" Confusion and fear lacing his voice, for he certainly knows about that certain yakuza and he knows for a fact that once they want to kill someone they _will_ kill that person at all costs. And the fact that he is guarding one of those people basically means he is signing his own death wish by sacrificing his life just to do his job and appear brave, which doesn't do you much good if you are no longer breathing.

"Well let's just say that I made them mad and they are sending _her_ after me…"

"Who is 'she'?" He asked almost afraid of the answer and he showed it with the fear dripping of his question, now having qualms about accepting this job.

"Shikyo no Tennyo…" As soon as the words left the man's mouth, his bodyguard froze and fell onto the floor limply. And no, he did not faint, but the fact that a katana had sliced through his abdomen could also be the reason why.

Not a second after the man that was guarding the door fell, a woman dressed in a tight red halter top showing off her toned arms and lean stomach, with black leather pants ending with slightly below knee high boots. In her hands was a pair of katanas, both dripping with the blood of others. If her lean yet muscular body and katanas didn't immediately catch your stare, then her eyes shall, for they were quite unusual. For she had never ending icy blue eyes that captivated many, along with red specks adorning her aqua irises.

"Lady Kagome? You are the famous Shikyo no Tennyo? One would have never guessed one looking as fragile as you would be an assassin… So what now? Are you going kill m-" The man didn't even have a chance to finish what he was saying for he was immediately stabbed in the abdomen with one of the katanas sticking out of his barely living form, as his glass of champagne he was holding shattered onto the oak wooden floor.

Then the woman known as Shikyo no Tennyo was slowly pulling out her katana when she whispered in his ear "Remember my name in the next world, for it will help you remember what not to do and who to respect in the next life…" As she took one last look at the now lifeless form of the man that was her target, she jumped out of the window going to who knows where, leaving no living creature in that once beautiful house, which previously had dozens of living people there barely an hour before.

**The next day at night at the Kuroninjou estate…**

"It has been reported last night that the infamous Naraku Yamamoto, President of Yamamoto Inc., has been killed and his body has been found in his country home. It appears the cause of his death was a pair of katana wounds in his chest. The police are reporting that this is probably an assassination by the infamous Shikyo no Tennyo who left no evidence as to whe-" The TV was immediately shut off when it's watcher had had enough information knowing the rest was of no use to him. The silver haired and golden eyed man then turned his chair around so that he was facing the rest of his gang's sub-leaders, which consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga.

"What do we do about this? Kokushibyou is getting more and more powerful by the day, we need to do something before they destroy us. Their top assassin has never missed a kill yet and what hap-"

Sesshoumaru raised his right hand effectively cutting of his brother in mid rant, calmly said "The Kokushibyou and our yakuza are the currently and have been the equal in power for quite some time now, and about this Shikyo no Tennyo, we can easily have that 'taken care of '." Assuming the others knew what 'taken care of ' means.

"I would beg to differ with you on that Sesshoumaru, she is a pretty powerful and quite a dangerous foe and there is also the fact that no one knows who she is, for she only appears during the assassinations and anyone who _has_ actually seen her has been her targets who were personally killed by her hand in a matter of seconds. Plus, rumor states that she is even more beautiful than a goddess and had quite the body." Miroku explained, putting his own two cents in, grinning a perverted smile during the last part of his speech.

"Stupid hentai…" Inuyasha mumbling under his breath, scowling at the perversely grinning 'monk'.

Kouga, getting pretty tired of being left out of the conversation said "Yeah, but Miroku is right… In a way... The rumors **do** say that she is pretty hot, main weapon is a pair of katana, kills all of her targets one way or another and works for Kokushibyou… But that is basically all the information we have on her."

"The fact that she works for Kokushibyou is the biggest hint though. It means that she might come after us one day because theirs and our group are ferocious enemies. So we better be careful and try to find out if she is a threat or not and fast." Miroku said while staring out of the window onto the street where you could see a pretty girl walking down the street with friends, all of them wearing barely enough clothing to the point of being considered illegal.

Sesshoumaru, silent ever since the beginning of their discussion became rather tired and irritable, meaning he could not think straight which ends up becoming a really disastrous mistake should he do something dramatic, possibly resulting in the destruction of his gang. Well, maybe not that extreme but you get the main point here.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost time for his meeting with the other three cardinal lords to have their annual conference to discuss events that may have been happened within the past 6 months since their last meeting.

"I need to get ready to go to the conference. Keep trying to figure out a solution for our little problem and have everyone stick around the club called 'Ranpu' until my meeting has ended, we will then go in to the public side so we all can finally relax after this long month and even longer meeting..." And with that said he left the idiotic morons who called themselves 'bouryokudan', to go get ready for the inevitably tiresome meeting with the other lords.

**Meanwhile at the Kokushibyou Estate…**

Riiiing-riiiiing

"Moshi moshi."

"_Kagome?"_

"Souta? Hey, what's up?"

"_Um, Kags can I ask you a really big favor? Look, I know you are busy with the yakuza and all but I really need your help, I'm up to my neck with the work over here."_

"Depends… What do you need help with?"

"_Well I have to go to the annual Cardinal Lords meeting, but I don't have the time to even leave the house. And since you are just as much of Lady of the Eastern Lands as me y-…wait…that last part didn't come out right…anyways, you're the next person to go and substitute for me. So, onegai onee-chan."_

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid reunion… Just don't beg, you're related to me… By the way, where, when, and why does this meeting take place?"

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu onee-chan! And it is at a V.I.P. room at the club 'Ranpu', it starts in thirty minutes, and it is to exchange what has been going on in the different lands. You know what has been going on yeah?"_

"Thirty minutes! Wait…its only a ten minute drive, I can make it… Oh and yeah, I know what has been going on, after all, I was the one who made some of it or was fighting against the person who did. Don't worry, I'll do fine."

"_I so owe you Kag! Anyways thank you so much, I…wait…did you say you started some of the trouble I have right now? I have no freakin' time anymore and now I hear that my onee-chan was the one that started all of this menial mess?"_

"Um…er… Only the good stuff Souta!" 'And some of the bad stuff… Not that I'll ever say that…' "How could you think that I would do that?" Kagome said in a hurt voice, while on the inside she was manically laughing.

"_Gomen sis, anyways I got to go, call me later! Ja!" _

"Sayonara otouto-chan." With that said, Kagome hung up and quickly changed into pure white halter top dress with silver sandals, Channel glasses, and complete with her hair down, a light shade of silver and blue eye shadow, bringing out her silver hair and blue eyes, and a light pink lip gloss.

Now walking down to the garage, several of her gang members whistling as she passed them with comments like "Wow boss, you look even _more_ stunning then usual." or "I think just died and I'm in heaven with a tenshi that looks strangely like my boss." Passing Sango on the way, she tells her to bring the gang to the club 'Ranpu' and to meet her there after the meeting was finished which was about 11:00p.m., in the public section so she could quickly transform into 'Michiko'. Finally making it there, she picked out one of her Black Jaguar and headed out to go meet the other lords at the V.I.P. room.

**Around 6:55 club 'Ranpu' entrance…**

"Hello, could you please direct me to the way to the V.I.P. room under the name Souta?" Kagome asked the valet parker and followed his directions down the long and confusing hallways to come to the specific door she was looking for. Upon entering it, she walked into the room which had a modern style to it with the metal and wooden table, leather chairs, weird shaped designs, and the bright red and yellow wallpaper.

More importantly, sitting in those chairs, were the other three lords, Haruki Kobayashi, Lord of the Northern Lands and is a fun loving and carefree ookami youkai- age 25, Takuya Fukazawa, Lord of the Southern Lands and is a mischievous, tricky, and perverted kitsune youkai- age 24, and… of course Sesshoumaru Takayama, Lord of the Western Lands and Kumichou of the Kuroninjou yakuza or also called Mr. 'I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass'- age 23.

'Great, this will be sooo much fun. Thank you Souta, I shall have a wonderful evening with the other crazy lords and the Kumichou of the Kuroninjou yakuza which happens to be the mortal enemy of mine. Fun…' Kagome thought, taking the last seat across from Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kagome? To what do we owe the honor of your lovely presence?" Takuya asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 'I swear he reminds me so much of Miroku.' Thought Kagome.

"Lord Takuya, I'm sorry to say that my brother Souta is too caught up in his wok and has no spare time so he asked me to come instead." Kagome answered politely, remembering her years of training to become a 'lady'…

"Kagome, please, we are all of the same rank please, just Takuya; and one of your beauty only increases your worth among us." Takuya replied, obviously flirting with her… 'Definitely Miroku's twin.' Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought.

"If we could continue with other matters than flirting with Lady Kagome, for I for one, would like to start." Sesshoumaru obviously being a party pooper from both Takuya's and Haruki's point of view, not wanting to _' waste'_ time.

"Fine, fine, fine… Now what have you guys been doing so far?"

"Well, I for one have been having problems with the yakuza Kokushibyou; they have been proving to be a threat of mine." Sesshoumaru finally said, apparently impatient with the way the conversation had been going earlier.

"How so?" Kagome instantly becoming curious asked in a business like tone. For if her gang was proven to be a threat to the Mr. Great and Almighty Sesshoumaru, meant her hard work for the gang paid off. Also his problems were good in her case, since it meant that if he was getting weaker, she was becoming stronger.

"I've been having problems too. Michiko has been sending her top assassin, Shikyo no Tennyo, to kill quite a few targets for the past month now. What would stop her if she suddenly decided to come after us if we ever angered her? Since Shikyo no Tennyo seems to pass through all of the security that was guarding her targets like wheat, such as Naraku Yamamoto. When the police had arrived at the scene, there were dozens and dozens of Yamamoto's guards now corpses with katana wounds in them." Haruki pointed out; as a flicker of worry crossed his usual carefree expression.

"Yes that may all be true but if you have all noticed that Shikyo no Tennyo's targets have currently all been for a reason. For example, take Naraku Yamamoto, he was killed probably because he was one of the major yakuza gang leaders, disguising himself in public, and he was starting gang wars. And wars that would have had a great financial toll on the Kokushibyou yakuza in majority, plus if you have come to realize that all of the targets have been yakuza related." Kagome finally ending her speech as the other lords nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with Lady Kagome. Anyways, what other problems do you guys have?"

**Two Hours Later….**

"Okay, I think its time to end this meeting; we shall discus the rest on the next meeting which is in three months. Now… Lady Kagome, do you want to give me the honor of coming with me to the club to dance?" Takuya asked politely, with his ever so charming smile that could melt any girl's heart.

"Um…er… Well um… I-" Kagome was cut off by Haruki obviously sensing her distress, saved her from that embarrassing moment that was sure to happen.

"She can't Takuya! She said she has to go help Souta with all his work." Haruki cut in noticing Kagome was stuttering, Kagome mouthing a 'thank you' to him.

"Yes that's right, thank you Lord Haruki, I had forgotten. I'm sorry Lord Takuya, I will need to take a raincheck and hopefully I will be free to dance with you the next time… Oh no! What time is it? I promised Souta I'd be there ten minutes ago! I'm so sorry, I need to go! Sayonara Lord Takuya, Lord Haruki, Lord Sesshoumaru." With that said, Kagome rushed out of the door and into the bathroom once the coast was clear. Everyone else was leaving the room not to long after that.

"Urgh… That was a close one. I owe you Lord Haruki, you saved me from yet another embarrassing moment. Quickly changing her clothes into a deep scarlet, strapless shirt, a black skirt, silver jewelry and high heels. Then completing her transformation by altering her silver hair, aqua eyes, and pink stripes into shady raven black hair, with endless crimson eyes, and two silver stripes on each cheek. Next, she put a thin throwing dagger under her skirt, slim enough to not be noticed, yet large enough to seriously damage if not kill. Looking into the mirror; she double checks to see if she is missing anything that looks Michiko-ish. Satisfied, she left the bathroom went straight to the entrance where she met with her gang being led by Sango.

"Okay, before we all go in. I want to warn you not to start any major fights unless you plan on doing a personal one man fight not related to the gang. Unless I say so, you will also not draw attention to yourselves as Kokushibyou members since I know for a fact that the Kuroninjou yakuza is here as well. So behave yourselves and I'll see you all tomorrow, well **most** of you." Knowing for a fact that some may not come back to the mansion, but at someone else's house. Looking at all of their grinning faces she said "Get it, got it, good. Now let's head in and have some fun." Heading into the club, she passed many different stares as she made her way to the bar.

"One martini please." Sitting on the counter waiting for her drink, not even noticing the handsome, built, blond tora youkai coming up to her.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering why such a beautiful woman was sitting near the bar counter by herself for. Do you think I should ask her if she would like to dance?" The tora youkai asked in that ever so charming way with a devilishly smug smirk.

Kagome deciding that she was becoming quite bored and wanting to dance thought that this attractive tora youkai was her best chance. "I'm sure she might just say yes." Standing up, letting him lead her to the center of the dance floor. Listening to the song **Sexy Back** by: Justin Timberlake

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take em' to the chorus 

Dancing next to him, noticing how graceful and well practiced his moves were. Moving synchronizing to the beat, they began to flow with the song casting countless amounts of eyes upon themselves.

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it 

Finally, fully taking in his appearance, she noticed how beautiful he really was. Light golden brown hair, bottomless forest green eyes staring down at her form with a lustful gaze, nicely muscular yet lean body structure with piercing claws and razor-sharp fangs only visible while its owner was smirking down at her, which appeared to be quite a hobby of his.

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it X6

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them mother fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge 

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take em' to the chorus 

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Dancing with the youkai the tora youkai to the fast beat song seemed quite tiring for her since she became drowsy and began to swaying and finally started leaning on the tora youkai's chest, which in turn made him smugly grin.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them mother fuckers watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it 

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it X6

Now that they had danced to at least one song, they headed towards the bar counter where they were allowed to rest, having a couple drinks. Almost instantly after they had ordered their drinks, they started to talk about everyday things like their hobbies, who he was, his name which is Masaru, and so on although she kept on avoiding the subject on who she is (P.S. He doesn't know she is Michiko). At last, there was one of Michiko's (hint: I will call her by who ever she dresses up as) favorite songs started playing. **If I Want To **by: Usher

Every time I look up  
I see it in your face  
You wanna hook up with me  
(You know you wanna hook up - stop playing)  
Instead of acting like you supposed to  
You cop an attitude like you're to good for me  
And you know good and damn well that... 

This time it was the other way around with Michiko dragging Masaru to start dancing. Moving according to the beat, which was rather a moderate tempo.

If I want to - I can take you from your man  
With my eyes closed  
I can have you eating out the palm out of my hand  
And all your little girl friends to  
(No you can't get wit me, I don't want you)  
Yes I can and I will if I - if I want to  
If I - if I want to baby

Ain't nobody tryna clown you  
But you're too damn old to play high school games with me  
(You know that man - too damn old)  
Yes you do  
Cause even when I'm not around you  
I be hearin' from my friends you be asking 'bout me  
(What's up with him - that's what you be saying) 

Not even noticing a certain pair of gold eyes staring at her, he was not even paying any attention to the ookami youkai sitting next to him, trying to tell him something he considered unimportant at the moment. For all of his attention was on a certain red eyed, black haired, inu youkai (Michiko form) dancing to the rhythm of the song.

I don't really care  
How long you've been together with your man  
It's just a matter of time  
Before I make you mine  
I wanna make it clear  
So there's no misunderstanding  
That I get what I want - when I want, yeah 

Making his decision, he started to make his way over to the dancing couple, gracefully gliding along the floor like a predator hunting down its target.

If I want to- I can take you from your man  
With my eyes closed  
I can have you eating out the palm out of my hand  
And all your little girl friends to  
(No you can't get wit me, I don't want you)  
Yes I can and I will if I - if I want to  
If I - if I want to baby 

Finally making it towards the couple he politely taps Masaru on the shoulder, arrogantly asking if he may cut in and dance with Michiko. Masaru hesitating a little but recognizing Sesshoumaru as a gang leader, steps aside fearful of his life.

If I want to- I can take you from your man  
With my eyes closed  
I can have you eating out the palm out of my hand  
And all your little girl friends to  
(No you can't get wit me, I don't want you)  
Yes I can and I will if I - if I want to  
If I - if I want to baby 

Michiko a bit uncertain about this knowing Sesshoumaru just might recognize her asked "Yes? May I ask who you are?"

(Yeah, uh - oh)  
That I get what I want - when I want  
If I wanted to 

"Who wants to know?" Sesshoumaru replied smoothly, before answering "Takayama, Sesshoumaru. Now may I have your name?"

(If I wanted to - I'd have you doing whatever I want you to)  
(You know - right now I'm just not really doing that)  
(But if I wanted to - anything)  
(I'm saying - you and your girls, I could have them too)  
Listen to me! 

"Fine. My name is Michiko." And as soon as she said that, she immediately darted out of the club before Sesshoumaru could even think about what just happened. 'Michiko? Like the kumichou of the Kokushibyou, Michiko? I suddenly became obsessed with and danced with my worst enemy… Fuck..."

If I want to - I can take you from your man  
With my eyes closed  
I can have you eating out the palm out of my hand  
And all your little girl friends to  
(No you can't get wit me, I don't want you)  
Yes I can and I will if I - if I want to  
If I - if I want to baby.

**Japanese Vocab:**

**Yakuza-** Gang/Mafia

**Kokushibyou-** Black Death/Plague

**Shikyo no Tennyo-** Angel/Nymph of Death

**Katana-** Sword

**Kuroninjou-** Black bloodshed

**Hentai-** Pervert

**Kaisho-** club

**Ranpu-** Light

**Bouryokudan-** Gangsters

**Moshi moshi-** Hello (Only used when on the phone)

**Onegai-** Please

**Onee-chan-** Big Sister

**Domo arigato Gozaimasu-** Thank you very much

**Gomen-** Sorry

**Ja-** See ya

**Sayonara-** Good bye

**Otouto-chan-** Little Brother

**Tenshi-** Angel

**Ookami-** Wolf

**Kitsune-** Fox

**Tora-** Tiger

Okay that is all for now. The next time I will update will be by Friday. Please Review an give suggestions! Arigato and Sayonara.


	3. Dealing with a Crisis

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

"…**_Italics…"_**_ Phone

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Dealing with a Crisis**

'Oh my God, what the hell was I thinking? How could I be so stupid as to tell him anything about me, let alone my name! I don't know what to do now! Great… What if he finds out who I really am? Kuso!!! I better ask Souta for his advice…'

Kagome rushing back to her estate in her black viper with jagged red streaks on the side doors. Finally pulling into her garage, she sprinted upstairs, changed back into Kagome Higurashi form and then picked up the phone and immediately dialed the speed button for Souta's main office.

"**_Moshi moshi, Lord Higurashi's main office, secretary Murakami Sakura speaking. How may I be assistance of you?"_**

"Sakura, I need you to go and put Souta on the phone a.s.a.p.! It's an emergency"

"**_Lady Kagome, is that you?"_**

"Hai, now put him on the damn phone, and remember I told you to call me Kagome, no lady. I mean its just you and me, its way to formal."

"**_Gomen Nasai, but Lord Souta is currently in a meeting right now with one of his lords, Kobayashi-san, and their current topic of discussion are the problems with lack of prosperous agriculture and other miscellaneous ideas. I would normally tell him, but Lord Souta had told me that he does not want to be disturbed."_**

"No, Sakura, barge into Souta's main office and tell him that I am on the phone and it is an emergency."

"**_Ok, if you insist La-…I mean Kagome. I will go and put Lord Souta on the phone right away…"_** Sakura putting Kagome, who was still on the phone, on hold, while she went into Souta's office to tell him. From the background Kagome could hear voices:

_(knock knock)_

"**_Lord Souta, gomen nasai for disturbing you, but there is a phone call for you from Lady Kagome, and she stated that it was quite urgent that she talks to you."_**

"**_Okay, thank you Sakura. Gomen Kobayashi-san, but I must take this call. I will be back as soon as I am done."_**

"**_Hai Lord Souta."_**

"**_Hello. Kagome?"_**

"Oh my god, Souta! I did the stupidest thing ever; it is even worse then the time when you were trying to-"

"**_Kagome! We don't have to relive those times… Especially if they involve me instead of you… So... What did you want that was so bad and critical that you had to interrupt one of my meetings with one of my lords, Kobayashi-san?"_ Souta asked trying to move to move to a different subject other than his most embarrassing moments.**

"Oh, yeah… Right. Anyways, I have a really, really gigantic problem here… I sort of… kind of um… wenttoaclubanddancedwithSesshoumaru andthenIsortaaccidentalytoldhimImMichiko althoughIwassortofluckilysinceIwasinmyMichikoform….breath…Um, yeah…"

"… **_Um, Kagome? Could you say that a little bit slower and louder? I may be an inu youkai, but nobody; whether demon or youkai, can hear you when you talk like that."_**

"Okay, okay, okay… Well what I said was that… I… (sigh) okay, here we go. I went to the club section after the meeting and then I was dancing in Michiko form. Then a tora youkai comes up to be and asked me if I wanted to dance, so I said yes. Next, we were dancing to a song or two when all of a sudden his royal ice-ness decides he wants to dance with me. Finally he intimidates the tora youkai by giving him his 'oh-so-famous-Mr.-Icicle-Gang-leader-glare' and starts dancing with me. After we danced, we went to the bar and we ordered drinks, then we started to talk. Blah, blah, blah… Finally we come to the subject of our names, and I let it slip that I am Michiko… (sigh) … Okay I'm done."

"…"

"Souta, are you still there?"

"**_Kagome… What did you do?! This is not good! You need to stay away from your yakuza until this all dies down. If you don't, then there is a possibility that they might find out that you are the same person and your life would be in danger! You must move out of the estate for a while or so. Pack your bags and the drive down here a.s.a.p. and you will live here for about a month."_**

"No way Souta! That would put you guys in danger too! I will just check in a hotel or something! If I come home then mom will be all go into overprotective mode and I'll never see my gang again, let alone daylight!"

"**_Fine, but you are not going to go to a hotel either. There are too many unknown people there… I know, what if you went to Miroku's, I mean you haven't seen each other for a while now! This is the perfect opportunity to catch up! I'm calling him now! Ja!"_**Souta hanging he phone to call Miroku.

"Wait Souta th-" Kagome was cut off when she finally realized that Souta had already hung up on her. Great… Now I'm putting stress on Miroku… All of this just from a little sentence said at night... I mean he could have forgotten already, after all we did have a lot of drinks… Nah, if I didn't get drunk, then I highly doubt Mr. Perfectionist was even close to being smashed. Oh well, I may as well take a bath and go to sleep to think this al over…

Kagome opening the door to reveal a luscious white and turquoise colored bathroom with a large body sized mirror, white sink and toilet, and a hot springs in the middle of the room, with all types of 'bath and body'(I don't own that) shampoos, conditioners, and bath gels imaginable, and a large stereo hanging from the wall.

Going up to the stereo, she selected the song: **Do it to it **by** Cherish ft. Sean Paul and Young Bloodz**.

Verse 1  
Step out the Caddy Deville  
It's on a base of steel  
Them boys checkin us out  
Know when we dress to kill  
Stuttin in the club, it's dark  
But still got my shades on  
I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz  
To that Whisper Song

Bridge  
We from the city that make it Okay to,  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday,  
So if you feelin right, by the Kriptonite,  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

Slowly going into the **hot** springs, she began to start washing her hair. Finally after she was done, she just sat there relaxing in the nice sizzling water.

Hook  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

Verse 2  
No need to ask where I'm from  
You already know  
I represent the A from my head to my toes  
Step on the dance floor  
Watch and learn cuz here I go  
I throw my hands up  
And work my body to the floor

Bridge  
We from the city that make it Okay to,  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday,  
So if you feelin right, by the Kriptonite,  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

Hook  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

Sean Paul rap  
Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)  
Wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)  
I lean I rock (I lean rock)  
I drink I smoke (I drink I smoke)  
Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)  
Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)  
Don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)  
Throw up ya hood man (man)  
Roll up some good man (man)  
They hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)  
I'm ridin good man (man)  
And grip the wood man (man)  
I'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)  
Damn right I'm crunk (I'm crunk)  
Damn right I'm clean (I'm clean)  
They got that rock (that rock)  
They got that lean (that lean)  
We make a pool palace (palace)  
I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)  
And I'm fa sho wit, yah'mean

Hook  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it

Finally getting out of the hot springs and drying off, she then went straight to her humongous bedroom, which the main theme was white and black. Her walls were a purely dazzling white, she had a gigantic fireplace, and her double king sized bed was black with black pillows and black silk blanket, a walk-in closet with more than imaginable amount of red, black, white, and pink clothes everywhere. Her closest was divided in different sections.

_Kagome Higurashi Pink, blue, and white section, complete with cute and stylish clothes along with night clothes._

_Michiko Red, black, white, and silver clothes, sleek and dangerous looking, sending off the vibe that tells you not to play around with them._

_Shikyo no Tennyo Black and red, death-defying clothes, perfect for flexibility giving you the area to move in._

Taking out one of her night pajamas, she slowly crawled into bed hoping for the best to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Higurashi estate… **

I better call Miroku to ask him if he can take care of Kagome for a little while.

Souta picking up the phone dialed Miroku's cell, with the ring tone of **Grills (remix)** by: **Nelly ft. Paul Wall, Chingo Blingo**.

Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)  
Let me see ya grill  
(Let me see my what)  
Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill  
(Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill)  
Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)

"**_Moshi moshi, Houichi Miroku speaking."_**

"Yo Miroku! Guess who this is."

"**_Um… The Easter Bunny?"_**

"No you idiot! Its Souta, your cousin, ring any bells?"

"**_Oh, Souta! Sorry, just a little tired tonight… Anyways, what are you calling me for?"_**

"Oh yeah, I have to ask you a favor. Do you think that you could have Kagome live at your house for a bit since you have a house large enough to fit a family yet only you live there?"

"**_Sure, but can I ask why?"_**

"Yeah, she well is um… we are having construction here and her room, and the other spare rooms are going to be construction and she doesn't want to stay in a hotel, plus my mom said that this would be the perfect time for you guys to reconnect with each other. It has been about 5 years since you last seen each other."

"**_Okay, um… When will she come to my house?"_**

"Tomorrow if that's fine with you."

"**_Cool, I better clean up first though. I'll have something done by the time she comes, don't worry."_**

"Okay aigato. Sayonara and Oyasumi nasai Miroku."

"**_Oyasumi nasai Souta."_**

With that said Souta hung up the phone and got into his own red, triple king sized bed and soon fell asleep….

* * *

**Vocab:**

Kuso- (curse word) shet

Moshi moshi- hello (Only on the phone)

Gomen nasai- Sorry (Polite)

Arigato- Thank you

Sayonara- Good bye

Oyasumi nasai- Good night (you say it right before you go to sleep, so roughly translated)

* * *

Please Review! Thank you! 


	4. Miroku's House

**Tokyo Yakuza**

**Summary: **Kagome is the Kumichou of the Kokushibyou yakuza & Sesshoumaru is the Kumichou of the Kuroninjou yakuza. Both gangs are mortal enemies, but what happens when unexpected events happen and sparks fly and one doesn't even know who the other REALLY is? SessKag

"Regular" Speech

'_Italics' Thoughts_

"Underline" Phone

* * *

A 2005 Silver Porsche Carrera came to a stop in front of a huge, modern, white, three-story house with a beautiful garden reaching from alongside the road to the front of the house, minus the turnaround driveway, with every type of flower being able to fit in the area imaginable. When the said Porsche parked in the said paved driveway and the driver slowly started to get out of the car revealing long shapely legs leading to the white mini skirt to the blue strapless bell sleeved shirt, revealing her shoulders; leading to the beautiful innocently shaped face with her daringly sapphire eyes and bright silver hair, glowing in the sunlight.

'_Urgh… Here I go…A whole month with my dear cousin Miroku… A.k.a the biggest pervert in all of Tokyo and that says __**a lot**__. Well, he wouldn't even think about groping me… After all, that is _incest_ and he knows that Souta will kill him for me… (Sigh) I have to rely on Souta when out in public with someone who doesn't know me __**completely**__ because I can't give my _secret_ away… That completely sucks, after all I __**am**__ the eldest and it should be the other way around_! I_ should be the one threatening people away from _him_… May as well just get this over as nicely as possible without blow my cover.' _Kagome thought miserably as she made her way towards the white door and finally rung the door bell.

Miroku

"Hey you guys, try not to destroy my house or let my sweet cousin be infected by your ways. She is sweet and innocent and I plan to keep her that way, I don't need you mentioning that I am one of the leaders of the gang that is one of most deadly in the yakuza. She also doesn't need to know that we fight for our lives every now and then and have the possibility or being killed or critically injured. Got it? I want this to go well; after all I haven't made the best impression on her best friend at her family Christmas party last year when I _accidentally lost control_ over my hand and groped her best friend Sango, I believe her name was, and she slapped me so hard that I fell in the punch bowl which splashed all over her attire and my dearest cousin's new white dress she had bought the day prior... And then when someone walking by slipped… They grabbed onto her dress, effectively damaging it more with a large rip starting from as far as her abdomen down, effectively embarrassing her in front of about the dozen people… I want to make it up to her now during this month… Are you guys even listening to me?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kouga and Inuyasha as they were trash talking to each other as they played some sort of a Madden Football game on Miroku's playstation.

"Give it up dog shit; you know you aren't going to win already!" Kouga shouted to Inuyasha as his quarter back threw the ball to his receiver.

"You guys! I'm talking here!" An ignored Miroku shouted as he tried to get their attention from the game.

"Shut the hell up you good for nothing flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted back as one of his players tackled Kouga's receiver, effectively stopping the pass. "Ha! Top that you baka ookami! You can't even through the ball right without me tackling your players!"

"Inuyasha, Kouga! Hey! Listen to me; did you even hear what I said about my cousin?" A still ignored Miroku asked as he tried to shout over both loud mouths voices.

"Grrr, lucky shot mutt face, but you won't be lucky anymore!" Kouga snarled as his player was about to make it to the touchdown zone when suddenly the engine of a car was heard as well as the sound of heels as some person rang the doorbell; effectively cutting Kouga's rant short.

"Hey Miroku, it has been so long! I haven't seen you for about a couple of months, which is not good, we should spend more time with each other! Anyways I'm glad I get to spend a whole month with you." A bell like female voice was heard throughout the house as Inuyasha and Kouga stop their ranting as they listened to the conversation happening in the next room.

"Hey Kags, I love you too and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to your dress the last time. I am sorry that I got carried away and as a result, your dress ended up in shreds…" Kouga and Inuyasha looked towards each other. 'Dress…Shreds?'

"Don't worry about that, I had lots of fun! I don't care if others walked in and seen while it happened… The next time, we don't have as many people in the same place, especially if it happens again… And next time, try not to get Sango and I so wet especially when my dress is white…" This got their attention, what did they mean by 'wet and torn white dress'? Unless…

Jumping off of the couch before going to the doorway to see Miroku and a pretty girl in bright colors talking before Kouga kissed said pretty girl's hand before saying "Excuse me miss, but why hang out with that lecherous player over there when you can hang out with me? After all, it sounds as if Miroku gets carried away, I would never do anything like that without your consent first. Besides, I'm sure I'm much _better_ than he is."

"Yeah right you mangy ookami, I saw her first and she'll be better off with me than you or that sukebe (pervert)!"

"…Kouga, Inuyasha… Kagome…is my cousin…" Miroku explained as he took in Kagome's disgusted and unbelieving expression as she looked at Kouga while he and Inuyasha had the decency to blush a rather deep crimson at their rather hastily assumptions.

"…If Miroku didn't warn me before hand about both of your rather nasty habit of assuming, I would have chucked you off to asylum and made sure to get you a nice, white padded room with the nice men in white coats to give you your daily medicine… How could you even think like that? That is incest for crying out loud!" Kagome yelled at both of them with her face flushed a deep red in contrast to her pale skin.

"…So…you aren't Miroku's lover?" Inuyasha asked the ever so smart question as he looked at everyone's faces.

"NO! What part of this does your small pea-sized brain not comprehend?! Miroku…is my COUSIN!!! NOT boyfriend!" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha appeared to shrink with her raging fury.

"…If you are not his lover then…You get to be my woman!" Kouga shouted as he was about to hug her until Miroku stopped him, giving him that ever so famous 'do and die' look, not wanting to have his cousin being around more yakuza activity besides staying here at his house. Being one of the sub-leader's girlfriends would make her one of the prime candidates for a hostage.

Kagome now standing in a corner watching the commotion go on before feeling the vibrations from her phone answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, you need to come back to headquarters quickly, we have a new suspected target for assassination and it needs to be done a.s.a.p. Okay?"

"Sango, I just arrived here! Can't someone else do this?" Kagome whined as Sango tried to explain the severity of the situation.

"No, we cannot afford someone screwing up on this! This needs to be done and it needs to be done soon! So get your small asian butt over here and help us organize everything so you can do the job easily without trouble tonight." Sango explained, her voice showing her impatience as Kagome kept complaining.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can so we can get all of the information done, okay?" Kagome finally giving in to Sango's rant, hung up her phone and then turned to Miroku who currently was massaging his temples trying to soothe his headache as Miroku and Inuyasha were arguing again.

"Shut up flea bag! I told you I saw her first so back off!" Inuyasha said, putting more effect into his words as he pushed Kouga.

"Oh yeah mutt face? Well I don't think that _you_ are _getting_ the _point_ when _I_ say she's _my_ woman." Kouga stated, pushing Inuyasha back at every word increasing in volume.

"Why do I put up with this?" Miroku murmured to himself as Kagome came up to him and said "Hey Miroku, I'm sorry but something has come up and I need to go a.s.a.p. and I was wondering if you and your friends can put my stuff in my temporary room here. Can you do that? I already have the boxes out of the trunk and in the driveway. Okay, love ya, bye!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran to her car and sped away towards her mansion which happened to be only a 15 minute drive, weaving in and out of the traffic until she came upon her large four story estate and pulled into the driveway. Quickly getting out of the car she swiftly ran towards the door and tossed her keys to one of her group members who caught it and parked it into the car while she practically ran up her staircase into the meeting/office room where they held their conferences on their next decision or assassination.

Slamming the oak door open she yelled "I'm here! What is the problem now?"

The room's occupants which currently held her group of sub-leaders and advisers including Sango, Shippou, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku, all of which appeared to be a bit uneasy at the turn of events.

Taking her seat at the head of the table, she examined each of their faces as she thought of all of the possible events that could have happened. Quickly tiring of the awkward silence, she finally asked in her serious voice "What is wrong? Why does everyone seem so down?"

Kagura was the one to speak as she looked at the others, knowing that they weren't going to anytime soon, "It turns out the assassination that we had you do recently wasn't really the filth Naraku like everyone thought. It turns out that Naraku had a twin by the name of Onigumo and they acted as one person, nobody knew that there were two of them; therefore there is no record of Onigumo Yamamoto. Basically what we are trying to say is that you didn't kill Naraku but Onigumo and that it was always Onigumo that went out in public while Naraku was the mastermind behind everything and is still very much alive." Kagura spat his name out as if it was venom and you could obviously tell she had something against Naraku.

"…This is not good… Wait, Kanna? Can you use your mirror to show me Naraku?" Kanna then brought her mirror into open view and showed them merely a blank screen…

"Shimatta… Kanna's mirror doesn't even show him… We have a problem on our hands ladies…and Kohaku and Shippou…. does anyone have any ideas?" Looking around the room at everyone's blank faces she then thought out loud to herself "This is going to be a looong week…"

* * *

Sorry, I know it sucks and it is also short but please bear with me, summer starts in a month but until then I have exams, but dont worry, I shall still update soon. bye! and please review! 


End file.
